Twenty Minutes of Hell
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -D/H- Dua-puluh menit bersama Malfoy. "Kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran cowok, Potter."—lalu, "Kulitmu lembut." Slight AU. RnR? C:


**Title: **Twenty Minutes of Hell

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Word Count: **1,470

**Pairing: **DMHP/Drarry

**Warnings:** Sedikit OOC, slight AU

**Setting:** Slight AU

**Hana's Notes: **Haaaaiii Hana ato Kaze disiniii~ yap, oneshot random yang mendadak gatel pengen Hana tulis. Maklumi ya buat delay multi. *nunduk* (_ _) btw, moga dinikmati! **Enjoy and Happy** **Reading~**

**Summary::** Dua-puluh menit bersama Malfoy. "Kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran cowok, Potter."—lalu, "Kulitmu lembut." Slight AU. Drarry. RnR?

**:::**

**.**

**o:-:-: .:. :-:-:o**

**.**

**Harry Potter ©** J.K. Rowling

**Twenty Minutes of Hell ©** HanariaBlack

**.**

**o:-:-: .:. :-:-:o**

**:::**

**.**

"Baca bukunya dengan baik dan benar, Potter," kata Malfoy entah yang keberapa kalinya. Yang jelas, telinganya sudah mulai berdenging mendengar ocehan memerintah Malfoy. "Hey, kau jangan melamun! Kau tulis bagian depan!"

Beginilah nasibnya kalau harus berkerja sama mengerjakan tugas Profesor—Remus bersama _Malfoy_.

Harry mengeluarkan pena bulunya yang sudah dimasukkan ke botol tinta berwarna merah dengan setengah hati. Saat ujung pena bulunya sudah nyaris menempel di perkamen, tangan Malfoy menggenggam tangannya, membuat Harry merinding horor—mendadak merasakan sedang ditimpa musibah yang sangat besar.

"Jangan warna merah," kata Malfoy sambil menaruh tangan Harry ke samping perkamen. Tubuh Harry sampai membeku oleh perasaan terteror karena Malfoy menyentuhnya. "Kita seharusnya menggunakan warna hijau."

Kalimat terakhir Malfoy membuat Harry kembali ke alam sadar, dan ia mendelik pada pemuda songong itu. "Aku Gryffindor."

"Dan aku Slytherin." balas Malfoy menyebalkan.

"Apa masalahmu?" desis Harry sambil menghembuskan nafas, berusaha sabar. Ini kelas Remus dan ia tidak mau menghancurkannya dengan mengutuk Malfoy jadi bisulan. Melihat Malfoy tidak mengalah, akhirnya Harry menyerah, dan ia akhirnya menuliskan nama mereka dengan tinta hijau di paling bawah perkamen. Biarpun Harry mengalah, ia tetap berkomentar. "Daritadi kau memerintahku menggunakan tinta hijau! Kenapa merah tidak boleh? Lagipula, aku hanya ingin menulis nama saja."

Malfoy mengedikkan bahu, wajahnya sangat menghina, dan membuat Harry ingin sekali menggampar seseorang. "Karena aku benci Gryffindor, mungkin?"

Harry menahan keinginannya untuk tidak menghancurkan pena bulu di tangan kanannya karena amarah. Sabar, Harry, hanya dua-puluh menit.. dua-puluh menit lagi, Harry, dan kau pasti bisa keluar dari siksaan bersama Malfoy... "Perasaan yang mutual," Harry tersenyum merendahkan. "Aku juga _membenci_ Slytherin."

"Baguslah. Aku juga—"

Harry memotong sedatar mungkin. "Tunggu. Aku membenci Slytherin _seratus_ kali lipat, Malfoy."

"—bisa mati konyol kalau mendengar kau menyukaiku." lanjut Malfoy seolah Harry tidak berkata apa-apa. Dan Malfoy terkekeh. Kalau saja sekarang mereka tidak berada di kelas Remus... Harry bisa melempar Malfoy dengan botol tintanya.

Tapi, sekali lagi, Harry harus mengontrol emosinya, karena Remus adalah guru yang baik.

Harry berdecak. "Yang ada juga aku lebih baik mati duluan sebelum mengatakan kata-kata terkutuk begitu padamu." kata Harry, berusaha membuat suaranya lepas dari emosi.

"Iya, kau mati karena _malu_ memendam rasa." Malfoy tertawa lagi, dan Harry mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang bebas pena bulu, dan ia memukul punggung tangan Malfoy yang ada di atas meja dengan menjatuhkan kepalan tangannya keras di atas tulang-tulang itu sambil bunyi retakan samar-samar terdengar.

Malfoy mengaduh, dan Harry tertawa jahat melihat Malfoy memegangi tangannya yang merah karena dipukul itu. "Sialan kau, Potter. Kubalas kau nanti," Harry tetap tertawa, dan pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak menyadari Malfoy yang menopangkan dagu di atas punggung tangannya. Mata kelabu itu memerhatikan Harry yang masih tertawa, dan mendadak sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya yang tipis. "Tawa yang merdu, Potter."

Tawa Harry berhenti seketika, ia membeku satu detik, dan wajahnya menjadi _poker_, lalu menatap **jijik** Malfoy.

"Maksudmu?" Harry memicingkan matanya.

Malfoy masih menyeringai, dan tatapannya pada Harry membuat Gryffindor itu sangat tidak nyaman. "Tawamu indah. Suaranya enak didengar. Aku tak menyangka ada cowok yang suaranya bisa lebih indah dari cewek."

Wajah Harry memerah, entah karena marah atau malu. "K-kenapa kau—"

"Aku hanya sedikit bingung; orang sekeras kepala sepertimu bisa memiliki tawa yang enak didengar." kata Malfoy ringan, seolah tengah membicarakan perihal cuaca, yang membuat Harry sakit kepala.

Wajah Harry memerah, dan kini benar-benar karena rasa malu yang mengganggu. "Apa m-maksudmu mengataiku seperti itu?" tanya Harry curiga. Malfoy mengatakan bahwa tawanya merdu? Enak didengar? Tunggu Ron dan Hermione mendengarnya. Reaksi mereka pasti akan lebih mengerikan daripada dirinya. "Apa maumu?" tanya Harry lagi ketika Malfoy tidak bicara juga.

"Maksudku? Agar kau tahu kau punya tawa yang bagus, Potter," Malfoy mengerutkan dahi, dan terlihat sok inosen. "Mauku ya bicara saja. Mengutarakan pendapat adalah hak setiap—"

"Bukan, bodoh," potong Harry, rona merah masih berada di pipinya, dan kini merasa tersesat. "Kau mengatakannya seolah aku ini—"

"Oh, ayolah. Apa kau tidak sadar?" Malfoy menggeleng-geleng sambil menghela. Harry jadi agak takut duduk satu meja dengan pirang musang satu itu. "Jujur, Potter, aku jadi kasihan padamu."

Harry merasa panas dan kesal. Kenapa Malfoy harus bicara seperti itu dari awal sih? Kenapa dengan tawanya? Ron dan Hermione tidak pernah mengomentarinya sekalipun! "Berisik. Aku heran kenapa kau—jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Malfoy tertawa kecil, dan matanya bersinar terhibur, membuat Harry merinding jijik. "Reaksi yang terlalu manis."

"Ber—"

"Pipimu memerah? Kau makin manis, sungguh," wajah Harry semakin panas mendengarnya, dan pena bulu di tangan kanannya sudah terlupakan entah ia taruh dimana, atau mungkin _terlempar_ kemana. "Kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran cowok, Potter."

Harry membeku dan darah berkumpul semua di kedua pipinya. Panas, Harry tidak bohong. Apa maksud Malfoy mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padanya? "B-berhenti bicara tentang hal yang—tidak perlu, Malfoy!" bentak Harry yang malah membuat Malfoy terkekeh. "K-kau menghinaku, ya?"

"Itu pujian, tahu, apalagi untuk cowok secantik kau, Potter," Malfoy tertawa lagi, dan Harry, selain sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar merah di pipinya hilang, jadi bingung kenapa tidak seorangpun memisahkan mereka berdua yang suaranya pasti keras. Tangan Malfoy terangkat, dan ujung telunjuk pucatnya menyentuh dahinya yang tertutup poni, membuat bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir itu terlihat karena Malfoy menggeser beberapa helai surai gelapnya. "Kulitmu lembut."

Harry membeku super kaget (dunianya seolah runtuh mendadak) sebelum sadar dan menampar tangan Malfoy menjauh dari wajahnya (yang masih merah—**sialan!**).

Harry ingin sekali berteriak, tapi berteriak adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan cewek, Jadi, ia menurunkan suaranya dengan desisan, "A-ap—_**apa-apaan kau**_?" bisik Harry marah. "_Jangan_ pernah menyentuhku—"

"Cara memukulmu sangat mirip cewek," interupsi Malfoy. "Dan reaksimu seperti cewek yang meminta pertanggungjawaban setelah di—"

"Aku—_bukan_—cewek!" potong Harry dengan gigi bergemeretak.

"Kata siapa kau cewek? Aku bilangnya kau _seperti_ cewek, kok."

Emosi dalam dirinya sudah terlalu **banyak** sampai Harry kebingungan mau bereaksi apa.

Karenanya, Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan—guna menstabilkan emosinya yang bercampur jadi satu. Sekali helaan membuatnya agak lebih baik. Harry menarik nafasnya lagi...

"Cara bersabarmu kok mirip ibu-ibu hamil, ya?"

Sesuatu berdenging di kepala Harry, dan ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar. Kesabarannya sudah habis. _Congrats_, Malfoy, kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuat Harry ingin membunuh manusia dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ketika mulutnya sudah siap berkerja untuk menyumpahi Malfoy dengan kata-kata berwarna yang diajarkan Sirius...

"Tugas kalian sudah selesai, Harry? Draco?" suara Remus yang hangat menginterupsi.

...tubuh Harry lemas mendadak saking banyaknya emosi yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Profesor Lupin," suara Malfoy yang membalas ucapan Remus, dan Harry mendengar nada ingin tertawa di suara itu, membuat Harry ingin menggigit sesuatu, sungguh. "Ya, kami sudah selesai. Apa harus dikumpulkan sekarang?"

Remus mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kalau kalian berdua sudah selesai mengerjakannya, aku terima hari ini," kata Remus, dan mata _amber_ itu menatapnya agak khawatir. "Kau tak apa-apa, Harry? Wajahmu agak merah."

Harry buru-buru menegapkan posisi duduknya sambil mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa, R—Profesor."

Remus menatapnya beberapa detik, dan akhirnya tersenyum. "Baiklah," kata pengajar Pertahanan itu, lalu menatap mereka berdua bergantian, dengan senyuman lembut, setelah menerima perkamen yang baru digulung Malfoy. "Kalian boleh keluar kelas untuk makan siang, Harry, Draco. Terima kasih atas pekerjaan kalian."

Dan Harry dengan secepat kilat membereskan barang-barangnya, ingin secepat mungkin pergi men_jauh_ dari Malfoy dan menyusul Ron dan Hermione yang sesuai jadwal, baru keluar dari kelas Herbologi bersama Neville.

Dalam perjalanannya, Harry terus memikirkan apa maksud Malfoy dengan mengatainya... hal-hal berbau perempuan begitu. Apa Malfoy menghinanya? Dasar musang licik. Harusnya Harry tadi menendang wajahnya satu kali setelah keluar kelas...

_Sigh_, biarlah. Malfoy itu 'kan memang sudah tidak normal. Ngapain juga ucapannya dianggap penting?

Oh ya. Omong-omong, saat ia berteriak pada Malfoy tadi, apakah orang-orang menyadarinya? Harry menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang gatal; mungkin karena alergi musang jelek macam Malfoy. Dan lagi, panci bocor Merlin, kenapa Malfoy menghinanya dengan menyebut ia.. _manis_?

Harry tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apapun dalam kepalanya. Akan tetapi, sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya;

Benar-benar dua-puluh menit yang menyebalkan.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hana's Note::**

Hyaaa rada gantung ya? **#facepalm** pointless? Gaje? Maaap **u_****u** tadinya end-nya gak kayak gini, tapi malah makin panjang ampe 3k words coba—dengan Dray yang ngajak dating, tapi makin nyeleneh plot awal. Yaudah, diputus disini aja.. tapi tetep, **makasih** ya udah mau baca sampai sini! Btw, untuk status Hana nulis disini, bisa diliat di profil ya~ *kayakadaygmautauaja* Review tetep ditunggu sampai kapanpun! **#peyuk** **:)**

For my lovely readers **XD**,

-Hana,

Finished in 29th of December, 2011.


End file.
